


Spiders and Sighs

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [43]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bathrooms, Beds, Blushing, Boyfriends, Cute, Dating, Descriptions of Nudity, Embarrassment, Flirty Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Glasses, Hair, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Nighttime, POV Kageyama Tobio, Showers, Sick Character, Sickfic, Walking In On Someone, but nothing between the legs is seen, laughing, naked, sick, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: The colored pencil drawing depicts four figures, three with fluffy, orange hair and one with straight, jet black hair. They stand in a grassy field full of brightly colored flowers, and a vibrant blue sky with white clouds. The lines, though slightly wobbly, are strong and sure.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Spiders and Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this one's so short-  
> but I hope you enjoy these dorks because I sure am-
> 
> edit: I EDITED THIS CHAPTER SO UH  
> YEAH  
> SORRY  
> THANKS BYE

Suddenly, I hear a loud shout from the bathroom.

"AH!"

_Shouyou._

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

  
I once again find myself waiting on Shouyou's bed for him to come out of the bathroom. Though I want to lie on my back, I figure it's best to avoid his pillow while he's still sick and hasn't changed the case. With a sigh, I turn around to look out the window beside his bed.

The sky is black, now, and the moon is a waning gibbous, but still bright. The streetlamp down the road flickers, momentarily catching my attention. A small animal dashes underneath its light, then disappears into the shadows.

"Friend!"

I jump, slightly, and turn around to see Natsu in the doorway in green pajamas. I readjust my glasses. "Oh, hi, Natsu. Are you going to bed?"

"Yeah, but I have to show you my drawing!"

I stand with a small smile, and move to kneel in front of her. "Let's see it, then."

She grins toothily; her orange pigtails stick out the sides of her head. "Tada!" she says, proudly bringing the drawing in front of her from behind her back.

The colored pencil drawing depicts four figures, three with fluffy, orange hair and one with straight, jet black hair. They stand in a grassy field full of brightly colored flowers, and a vibrant blue sky with white clouds. The lines, though slightly wobbly, are strong and sure.

"It's gorgeous!" I say, looking up at her and ruffling her hair. She giggles joyfully, rosy cheeked. "Is it supposed to be all of us?"

"Yep! That's momma, Shouyou, me, and you!" Nastu replies, pointing at each of the figures in turn with a big smile.

My heart flutters, and a warmth spreads through me. "Well, it's perfect, Natsu. It looks exactly like us! But you should be off to bed, now, okay?"

"Okay! 'Nighty night!" She flashes me one last grin, and struts down the hallway, holding her picture to her chest.

I smile at her retreating figure, and rise to my feet. After a moment, I turn to head back to Shouyou's bed. Suddenly, however, I hear a loud shout from the bathroom.

"AH!"

Wide-eyed, I whirl around and dart to the bathroom door, opening it with a sharp bang. "Shouyou!?"

He stands by the shower, dripping wet and completely bare, his hands covering his groin. Time slowed down, like it does on the court. His hair, freshly towel-dried, sticks up even more wildly than normal. His cheeks are dusted pink, a color that is slowly spreading down to his chest. His slim build is gorgeous.

His arms, though strong and defined, are still thin. Same with his stomach, though it looks softer. I've paid the most attention, in the past, to his legs; particularly his thighs. They're just as I'd pictured. His hip bones form a V, and--

And wide, brown eyes stare back at me, like a deer in headlights. He lets out a small cough. Time speeds back up again.

"...There was a spider..."

I turn back around and slam the door shut.

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

We sit side by side on Shouyou's bed, looking at our hands. Both of our faces are bright red.

"So..." he begins.

"I was worried," I interrupt, stiffly.

"It was just a spider!"

"You yelled!"

"I was naked!"

"You were naked!"

Now facing eachother, we glare. Then Shouyou bursts out laughing, but it quickly turns into coughs, which he buries into his elbow. He flops backwards onto his bed with a sigh, pressing his palms to his eyes. I furrow at him, and push up my glasses.

"Why are we even arguing!? You were worried about me. Thank you. Even though you walked in on me while I was very naked," he says with a grin after he's done coughing.

I look down at my hands again, smiling faintly. "...Sorry," I say, not sorry at all.

Shouyou sits up again and looks at me with a scoff.

"What?" I ask.

"You are most definitely _not_ sorry! You were looking at me like--"

I clap a hand over his mouth, blushing furiously and pointing to the open door with the other. He glares at me, and shoves my hand away.

"You're lucky I'm sick, or else I would've licked your hand," he says, getting up to shut the door. "G'night ma!"

"Goodnight, you two!"

Shouyou shuts it with a click, and grins at me.

It takes me a moment to process what he'd said. "Wait- What- Licked!?"

He laughs, doubling over, but tries to quickly calm himself. "To get you to move your hand!"

I put my head in my hands and sigh as he finishes giggling. "How was I looking at you, anyway?"

He says nothing, but I can hear the creak of him moving in front of me. I look up at him, slowly becoming redder. He looks down at me with an intensity I see when he's flying in the air, the ball in front of him, and his arm mid swing to hit it. I remember the way all those fireworks earlier made his eyes change colors. Shouyou smiles, softly, and moves closer, readying himself to sit in my lap.

I stand and flick his forehead, making him yelp. "You aren't better yet, dumbass."

"But 'Yam~a!" he whines.

I move to my futon and rearrange the blankets on it while I attempt to steady my heartbeat. "Tomorrow, if you're better." I look at him, watching him pout and shuffle to the light switch. "So get better soon."

~•°•°------------------------°•°•~


End file.
